1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computing devices and more particularly to devices that may be used for telephone communications and for computing operations.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Individuals utilize a variety of electronic devices, including personal electronic devices, such as, for example, smartphones, desktop computers, laptop computers, notebook computers, e-readers, and tablet computers. In many instances, these devices have individual operating systems and individual data platforms. For example, data maintained on a device, such as a smartphone, may be updated, and, in the event the data includes contacts, then users also must update another device, such as, for example, a laptop computer that also is to maintain the same data. In order for a user to use the information on a user's smartphone, the user is required to synchronize the smartphone with a computer. Data syncs between the smartphone and the computer are used so that the data may be updated in both places.
In some instances, data may be stored in a remote location, such as, for example, with cloud computing, where a server may be accessed by a smartphone or computer, and may contain data that may be accessed from each device. However, this type of data storage has drawbacks, in that the user never has the data unless a remote connection to the data is available. Therefore, in many instances, a smartphone will contain data, and a laptop or other computing device will also contain data which may be inconsistent, as the data on each component may be updated or changed independently of the other.
A need exists for a system and device that is capable of storing data in a usable manner that may be stored in a single location or on a single device and accessed by multiple computing devices.